


Embrace

by robinelli



Series: Wings [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Earthbound!Makoto, M/M, Winged!Haru, Wings!AU, don't be too harsh on me., first porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no better repose from life's challenges than a lovers embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> ahead you will encounter another installment of my Wings!AU series. 
> 
> It's my first time writing porn and it's probably a bit generic, but let me know what you think and I hope you do enjoy.

There is no greater beauty than two souls singing to the same tune of desire. 

It was such a spectacle that could be beheld if one looked at our two heroes, one swooping through the air with powerful strokes, the other walking the ground, for once with confidence and head raised high, smile full of merry expectations for this fine day.

Both these beautiful creatures were headed the same way, and both were making haste as if at the other end paradise awaited. Such a estimation would hardly be exaggerated. For this was their only luxury that once a month they indulged in, when all the rest of their lives were spent in pursuit of a betterment to our green eyed friend's fortune. 

They met at one of the better inns, with rooms clean and high up. These were almost agreeable to Haru's constitution, though Makoto suspected that there was a good bit of bravery put on show for his benefit. He himself hardly felt how winded his body became from trudging up countless stairs to the room that would be their happy home for the night to follow. 

There was routine in this monthly meeting: they always reserved the same lodging, Haru would pay upfront in the upstairs office, Makoto would even out his part of the bill later, before they went their seperate ways. It had become part of their dance, and Makoto took a queer kind of consolation from it.

When our green eyed friend finally stomped through that door, self-conscious over just how inelegant he was, a blue gaze was immediately scanning him and he couldn't help but smile.

There was his beloved Haru in his whole glory, beautiful wings relaxed, lithe body the most artfully crafted statue on the bed and sapphire eyes boring into his own, lovingly yet worried.

And how he didn't know what a vision of perfection he was, green eyes kind yet with strong will behind them, broad shoulders, strong jaw and large calloused hands showing not only industriousness of the highest quality, but projecting strength, tranquillity and reliability. 

Here was a man rock solid to his principles and all that depended on him, and if Haru could drink the sight up he might drown himself in his greed.

Either of them always expected that there would be a rush for bodies to meet, for tongues to dance, and every time they were proven wrong by the slow and deliberate approach with which they rediscovered each other.

Their embrace was soft, Makoto gently stroking the white feathers and the soft exposed skin, worrying that his calloused fingers might cause discomfort. His fear was calmed when Haru leaned deeper into him, breathing him in. Though the dust still on him couldn't possible be good for this angel in his arms, the blue eyed man sometimes seemed intoxicated to it. Smaller, softer hands were already roaming beneath his shirt, feeling the muscles and looking for scars yet undiscovered.

Blue met green and chaffed lips soft ones in a deliberately innocent kiss. Large hands were taken carefully and the large man attached to them led to the bath room where water was prepared for him already. 

He was needlessly self-conscious as always when he stripped off his clothes. But how could he know just how much pleasure was derived from his strong frame, that chiselled back, that perfect buttocks. Haru took every inch of him in greedily, and when he finally sank into the hot water with a sigh blue eyes roamed the expanse of his chest and stomach, settling on his favourite source of pleasure in the whole world.

Unable to stop himself, his soft fingers grabbed the impressive length, giving experimental strokes and delighting in the low moans escaping those perfect lips. He increased his ministrations as the object of his desire enlarged with pleasure and with every time his name was moaned his heart jumped and his hand became more diligent.

It didn't take long for his lover to tense up, convulsing in ecstasy, and after a moment of deep breaths and regaining his senses green eyes met his, shining with the determination to return the favour. In short order that large body was cleansed of all dirt, so that they may commence with their games cleanly. 

Not bothering to dry off properly strong arms grabbed the lithe frame and the feeling of being carried to the bed was better than flying ever could be.

His impact onto the bed was soft, the larger figure boxing him in seconds after his landing leaving much deeper imprints. The kiss they shared then was ravenous, and Makoto could feel the wings settling around them, shielding them, creating their own private world and holding him in place. But where he was now he couldn't share the pleasure his beloved deserved. 

As he leaned back slightly the wings accommodated him like the most soft blanket. With a bit of help from elegant fingers -curse his clumsy hands!- he untied the sash keeping Haru's vest closed and lovingly stroked the expanse of chest and toned stomach down to the trails of hair leading to that source of most delicious pleasure. 

Already the breathing below him had become laboured, the skin flushed where that perfect white canvas had been touched. Slipping down on the bed, he placed a kiss below the navel and with a practised yank pulled down obstructive pants. Soon he was kissing the flushed member that met his sight on the tip, licking along the still swelling glans, and finally tasting the perfect object by taking it deep in his mouth all at once. 

Every ministration was rewarded with lewd moans, and bucking hips, but holding them down with his superior strength was child's play, and when his beloved was close to release he could feel the tip of wings caress his back like hands had been tangled in his hair. It wasn't long until Haru spilled himself over his own stomach, and the sight of his beloved all messed up and breathing heavy, well, if there was a more erotic sight Makoto would pay good money to see it. 

But they were not done yet. He could feel himself getting hard again as he used the oil Haru had brought to open up the his lover's tight hole with his fingers, enjoying the other's convulsions caused by over stimulation when he hit a particular spot. The ease and speed with which his work could be done made him suspect once again that his lover was spending at least some of his evenings in preparation for their meetings. The idea resulted in another pang of lust shooting through his groin. 

Soon his beloved seemed ready, writhing under him, needy. Blue eyes pleading with him. And really, who was he to deny those sapphires. When he finally plunged into those hot depths he was seeing stars and it took a moment of composing himself before he started rocking with a steady rhythm, losing himself in the movement. 

At one point he felt the wings embrace him again, Haru sitting flush against his chest suddenly, but still lifting his hips with the rhythm. Then he was on his back, with blue and white above him, a cage of feathers limiting his vision to the only thing that mattered right then. 

After a while hips started to stutter, the rhythm was lost and in the frantic last seconds kisses and professions of love were exchanged before first Makoto than Haru collapsed, the proof of their naughty deed between their stomachs. 

It took a while until these our lovers gathered the energy to clean themselves, each helping the other first to get to the washing room, then to actually cleanse their bodies. 

Soon as they were done that energy seemed sapped again and when they were lying in a tight embrace, one wing serving as blanket, lazy kisses were exchanged and the happenings of the last month were explained and discussed with as few words as possible.

Haru complained about his work and Rin, Makoto delighted him with stories of the twins and both of them took every effort not to talk about the inevitable parting in the morning.

Both knew that there was no avoiding time, but wrapped in their feathery blanket and each other, for tonight it didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Now there's that. If you liked it you know the drill. It's a small effort for you but means a lot to me, so if you could leave comments or kudos I would be grateful for everything I get.


End file.
